Mortendo Kodu
'Character Name:' Mortendo Kodu 'IMVU Username:' JusticeAndPunishment 'Nickname: (optional)' N/A 'Age:' 45 'Date of Birth:' 14.11.355 'Gender:' Male 'Species:' Human 'Height:' 5'11" 'Weight:' 175 lbs 'Occupation:' Jedi Grand Master, Jedi Instructor, Federation Army General, Federation Army Special Forces Operator 'Scars/Tattoos:' Burn scars on the right side of the face Removed damaged right eye Various battle scars 'Affiliation:' Galactic Federation of Free Alliances 'Relationship Status:' Single 'Personality:' Mortendo is considered to be a well-mannered Jedi, caring and compassionate to the others around him but he was also disciplined and hardened among the Federation Army. He normally prefers diplomacy over confrontation, but he is not the type of person that would hold back punches either. He wants to be seen as a respected leader and thus he sets an example by bonding with the younger Jedi and even the lower ranked service members of the military forces. 'Behavior:' 'Likes/Dislikes:' 'Quotes: (optional)' 'Jedi Class: ' Consular 'Weapon/Equipment Inventory:' Maximum capacity at: Padawan (50 character points) Knight (60 character points) Master (70 character points) High Master (80 character points) Grand Master/Master of the Order (90 character points) ***CURRENT*** Please allocate now: Training lightsaber - 0 (Force-sensitive younglings and apprentices will be issued this in their time of training) Lightdagger (Shoto) - 7.5 Lighttonfa (Guard shoto) - 7.5 Lightsaber - 15 x 1 = 15 Curved-hilt Lightsaber - 15 Crossguard lightsaber - 15 Lightlance (Lightsaber pike) - 20 Lightstaff (Double-bladed lightsaber) - 20 Long-handle lightsaber - 22.5 List any lightsaber modifications: TBA List the other weapons here: Heavy blaster pistol - TBA Flash detonator - 2.5 x 1 = 2.5 Ion grenade - 2.5 x 1 = 2.5 Sonic detonator - 2.5 x 1 = 2.5 Stun grenade 2.5 x 1 = 2.5 Total: ' 'Core Force Ability List: 'Light Side Force Ability List:' 'Lightsaber Form List:' Form I: Shii-Cho (Every Force-sensitive apprentice will have this as a starter form) 'Pending List:' 'Allies:' Allegiance: Galactic Federation of Free Alliances, New Jedi Order, Galactic Federation Army Teammates: Friends: Talion Skywalker Master: Students: 'Enemies:' Rivals: Threats: 'Background Information:' Mortendo Kodu was born within a Jedi settlement on the forest moon of Endor within a legacy of men and women that had served the past generations of militaries ever since the foundation of the Old Republic and remarkably a descendant of a Jedi hero named Odi Kodu who was one of the surviving Jedi of the Fourth Jedi Purge during the reign of the United Imperial Republic. Mortendo was brought among the Jedi at a very young age while they were slowly regaining their numbers after the last puge, undergoing training when it was discovered that he had a strong connection to the Force as did any young Force-sensitive did in the past and of course at this time he was accepted into a clan of Initiates to train with and to bond with. The training was very much straightforward but Mortendo expressed a passion for learning but at the expense of feeling as if he should follow the footsteps of his ancestor as he was pushed hard to his limits by many of the instructors as they saw immense potential within him. He started out as an average Initiate but over time he was willing to give his best and learned beyond his limits to become a better Jedi for the good of all people in the Federation. Much of it changed though when he had found out that one of his Padawan friends was killed in a peace mission with a pirate crew, resulting in the destruction of the ship carrying both the pirates and the negotiating Jedi aboard. The news of the demise proved to be a hard blow to Mortendo who was undergoing a time of grieving from this severe loss as not only the Padawan was a good friend to Mortendo but also something of a role model as that one Padawan was of course under apprenticeship with one of the instructors within the camp. To honor the fallen friend, Mortendo focused on becoming a Padawan with an upcoming tournament that was quickly approaching as he was almost 13 at the time with much of his abilities being relied on elementary Force powers and utilizing only Shii-Cho as it was the sole lightsaber form Initiates were allowed to learn from but each were promised to learn a form from their mentor that selected any of them. Knights and Masters were permitted to take on a handful of Padawans under the condition that favoritism was not to be displayed as it was a major cause of jealousy and rivalry in the small clusters of students. 'Roleplaying Library:' 'Approved by:' JusticeAndPunishment